


Touchy-Feely

by kurtsolos



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Movie Night, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtsolos/pseuds/kurtsolos
Summary: Blaine really, really likes to hold Kurt’s hand, and he’s kind of all over him all the time.





	Touchy-Feely

   “Movie night!” Sam exclaimed upon entering Blaine’s apartment, hands full with snacks ranging from salty to sweet. Finn and Rachel followed closely behind, the short brunette carrying five different movies for them to choose from.

   “It’s so nice that we’re doing this again. It’s been forever,” Blaine says once he’s greeted his friends, taking the snacks out of Sam’s hands and placing them on the kitchen table. None of them have time to reply before Finn’s racing toward the snacks, shoving a handful of sno caps into his mouth. Rachel rolls her eyes.

   “Finn, you really couldn’t wait for the movie to start?” She asks, her annoyance overshadowed by endearment.

   “What? I’m hungry and Kurt and Mercedes aren’t even here yet,” he defends, reaching his hand back in the box for more. “What’s taking them so long?”

   Blaine shrugs and tries his hardest not to brighten at the mention of Kurt. Blaine would deny it if he were asked, but he’s taken quite the interest in Kurt. While it would be difficult to pinpoint the exact moment where Blaine realized his feelings went beyond friendship, the way his heart raced that night Kurt fell asleep on him after last year’s New Year’s party made a good case. If he hadn’t been aware of his crush then, the time he watched Kurt dance far from graciously to Madonna’s “4 Minutes” surely would’ve done the trick.

   Blaine was pulled from his thoughts when he heard two familiar voices coming from outside. He rushed to open the door for them, ignoring Sam’s comment on his overabundant enthusiasm. He greeted Mercedes with a smile and a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to Kurt and enveloping him in his arms. Blaine may or may not have inhaled the sweet scent of shampoo lingering on Kurt’s hair from the shower he must’ve had earlier. When Blaine finally pulled back, he grabbed Kurt’s hand and led him inside as if he’d never been in the apartment before.

   Blaine was always finding excuses to hold Kurt’s hand – how could he not when his skin was so soft and his fingers felt so nice between his? Blaine just couldn’t help himself, and it seemed that no matter how many times Blaine’s held Kurt’s hand since the very first time, Blaine’s heart seemed to flutter just as much.

   Kurt should be suspicious with Blaine’s constant need to clutch his hand, but he wasn’t. He’d never really thought anything of it; he just figured Blaine was just a touchy-feely kind of guy, and honestly, Kurt appreciated the proximity and the attention. Kurt and Blaine’s friends, however, were highly curious as to why Blaine had such a need to be close to Kurt.

   “Okay, I didn’t know what kind of movie you guys would want to watch so I brought five. They’re all different genres,” Rachel informed the group as they all headed for the living room, snacks in hand. They took their usual seats – Finn on the left end, then Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine. Sam and Mercedes liked to wrap up in blankets and sit on the floor, convinced they got a closer look that way. Nobody questioned it. “Do we want comedy, romance, horror, drama, or action?”

   “Let’s watch a horror movie,” Blaine suggested, hoping the movie would give him an excuse to nuzzle up to Kurt. No one objected to the idea, so Rachel popped in _Scream_ and took her seat in between Finn and Kurt. Once the movie started, the four on the couch grabbed two blankets and allowed themselves to get comfortable. Finn and Rachel shared a blanket as did Kurt and Blaine.

   Only several minutes into the movie, Blaine was already latching onto Kurt. He’d buried his face into Kurt’s neck and linked their fingers together overtop of the blanket. Rachel glanced over at Finn, drawing his attention to the two boys. Finn only smiled and shook his head, far too familiar with Blaine’s attachment to his brother.

  “Why do you think he does that? It’s like he _always_ has to be touching Kurt somehow,” Finn whispered to Rachel.

   “I used to think he was just a touchy-feely person, but then I realized he’s only ever like that with Kurt,” Rachel whispered back, quickly looking over her shoulder to make sure neither of them could hear their conversation. “You want to know what I think? I think Blaine’s got a crush.”

   Finn gaped at her. “Wait, really?”

   “Totally,” Rachel pointed out, glancing back over at the two boys. Blaine’s fingers were still interlocked with Kurt’s, and now he was running his thumb along the back of Kurt’s hand. Finn followed Rachel’s gaze, the two of them sharing a knowing look. “I can also tell that Blaine’s just pretending to be scared. I remember him telling me once that he’d watched _Saw_ and was actually bored the whole time.”

   “I’m going to go make popcorn,” Kurt announced, slipping his hand out of Blaine’s before shuffling to his feet. Blaine frowned at the loss of contact, already missing the feeling of Kurt’s warm hand in his. “Does anyone want any?”

   When everyone claimed to want some, Kurt headed for the kitchen and instantly got busy. Once the popcorn was ready, he divided the snack into three separate bowls; trying his best to make sure the servings were equal. Blaine was practically ecstatic when Kurt slipped back underneath the covers and pressed against his side. Blaine tried his absolute hardest not to stare as Kurt tossed a piece of popcorn into his mouth. He wasn’t successful, though. In fact, he’d probably watched Kurt more carefully than the movie. Blaine liked the movie, but Kurt was far more fascinating.

_______

   “You mean you really don’t see it?” Mercedes asked Kurt after the majority of the people had either left or fallen asleep after the movie. Sam and Rachel left, Finn was still eating snacks, and Blaine was asleep with his head in Kurt’s lap. Kurt took advantage of Blaine’s un-gelled hair by running his finger’s through the sleeping boy’s curls.

   “See what?”

   “That he’s head over heels for you,” Mercedes said, keeping her voice low so she wouldn’t wake Blaine. The expression on Kurt’s face was a mixture of a blush and confusion, and he was doing a terrible job at hiding his grin.

   “Yeah, dude he’s like, all up in your grill all the time,” Finn added. “I can’t decide if I think it’s insanely creepy or disgustingly cute.”

   “I think it’s cute,” Kurt said, his face lit up with happiness. He felt Blaine begin to stir in his sleep, turning his head so that his face was pressed against Kurt’s shirt. Kurt could feel Blaine breathing, the warm puffs of air passing through the thin fabric of his shirt and radiating heat onto his skin. Kurt smiled down at the boy. “ _He’s_ cute.”

   “Aw, you like him back,” Mercedes gushed, excitedly elbowing Finn.

   Kurt blushed. “I do. Ever since New Year’s when I’d fallen asleep in his arms and opened my eyes the next morning to that _damn_ smile of his. That was honestly all it took for me. In that moment, I knew I was a goner.”

   “Well are you going to do anything about it?” Finn asked, his voice quiet. “I mean, considering you both like each other, it would be stupid not to go for it.”

   Kurt pondered the idea. “Yeah, I’ll figure something out.”

   “Well it’s getting late,” Mercedes pointed out after glancing at the clock. “I think I’m going to head out. Not that I think Blaine would mind if I spent the night, but I think I want to go home and shower before bed.”

   “Yeah, I’d better get going, too,” Finn stood up shortly after, following Mercedes as she approached the door. Finn gave his brother one last smile. “Let me know how things go with Blaine.”

   Kurt blushed again, waving goodbye until the two were out of sight. He glanced back down at Blaine, combing his fingers through his hair once again. Kurt had only been playing with his hair for a few minutes before Blaine shifted in his lap once again. This time, however, Blaine opened his eyes.

   Blaine let out a small noise and rubbed his eyes, startled when he saw Kurt staring down at him. When he’d realized he’d fallen asleep in the boy’s lap, he scurried away with a blush on his cheeks. “Sorry,” he said tiredly. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you. I don’t even…know how my head ended up in your lap.”

   Kurt chuckled. “It’s okay. I mean, I have fallen asleep on you before.”

   Blaine smiled at the memory. “Yeah. How long was I out?”

   “Not long. Around fifteen minutes or so,” Kurt confirmed with a quick glance at the clock. “Mercedes and Finn just left a few minutes ago.”

   “So, it’s just us?”

   “Just us,” Kurt verified. It was silent between them for a moment, the two boys awkwardly staring down at the floor. Kurt finally took it upon himself to shift slightly closer to Blaine, and he kept moving until they were close enough for their shoulders to brush. Blaine’s face went hot at the sudden contact, a faint blush on his cheeks when he’d finally mustered the courage to look at Kurt. Kurt met his gaze, losing himself in Blaine’s pretty eyes. Eventually, Kurt reached over and grabbed one of Blaine’s hands. Blaine gave him a confused yet fond look when he’d placed Blaine’s hand on his face.

   “What are you doing?” Blaine asked, his voice nearly inaudible.

   Kurt let out a small hum when Blaine’s thumb brushed across his cheek. He inched closer to Blaine until he could feel his breath fanning his lips. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine’s waist when the shorter boy’s thumb traced along Kurt’s jawline. Kurt felt his breath hitch in his throat as he muttered, “kiss me.”

  And Blaine did. He leaned forward and captured Kurt’s lips in a sweet, long-awaited kiss. The butterflies in Blaine’s stomach began to swarm when Kurt ran his tongue along his bottom lip. Blaine pulled Kurt impossibly closer, dying to just taste him. When they’d finally pulled apart, red-faced and breathless, Blaine reached for Kurt’s hand and slotted their fingers together. “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.”

   “I think I do,” Kurt admitted, smiling at their joined hands.

   When Kurt called Finn the next morning to tell him the news, his older brother was overjoyed. He heard Finn shout the news across the room to Rachel, who had responded with a loud ‘I knew it!’ Rachel had already told Sam and Mercedes before Kurt had a chance to, his phone blowing up with messages from the two of them. Kurt looked over at Blaine, who was standing in the doorway of his bedroom and smiling like an idiot. The expression on Kurt’s face was surely just as giddy when his beautiful boy blew him a kiss.

   In that moment, Kurt couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
